New Beginning For Nani and Stitch
by Kemetri D. Jackkson
Summary: Nani and Stitch are now happily togther and have their own family to love and raise. But can they stop villains in the process.
1. Chapter 1

these are the characters that are gonna be in here hope you like the characters, iI will be doing the next chapter late but i'll be back in two weeks. The rest of the characters from the lilo and stitch cartoon will be in here so i don't have to name them only the OC's

Chapter One: Characters

* * *

><p>Joshua Sinclair (OC By Joshua-Sinclair): Human male. Looks similar to his Ohana Onipa'a counterpart, though his hair is black with blond streaks and his skin is slightly darker while he is still Caucasian. He often quiet, hard working, he is kind of smart smart even though living by himself without his parents. He's not that bright though. He's a little bit of a thief because his parents were never there for him to teach him right from wrong.<p>

Naomi Experiment 631 (OC by Joshua-Sinclair): Female experiment. She looks similar to original Naomi of the Ohana Onipa'a universe, though her fur is a darker shade of green plus she has black stripes on her arms. She is strong, loyal, and a bit paranoid about the people she meets: She don't trust some people she meet. She's a tad bossy, and is also nice. Naomi will also go as far as she needs to to get a job done or protect her friends and team mates.

Zephin Z. Dark Angel(My OC): Go on my profile to see who he is and what he looks like.

Kabira experiment 707(My OC): She looks like a green scaled version of Angel. She has purple eyes, green snakes for antenneas with golden rings on both snake antenneas, and she has four black spikes going down her back. Also, she has a green snake like tail.

Eclo experiment 711(My OC): Eclo has black fur, purple eyes, and purple scales in his ears, down his chest, under his chin and around his eyes. He has black bat-like wings with purple scales inside, an arrow-shaped tail, a snake-like/dragon-like tongue, and purple claws. He looks like stitch but in his own version.

Sethan(My OC): A young thirdteen year old kid that is in jail with Zeph. He has messy hair, his skin color is white, has brown eyes, his neck is a little long, and he is very violent.

Corin experiment 712(My OC): Corin looks like an orange version of Stitch with a pink tribal heart symbol on his chest. He has longer eye lashes which is odd because he a boy. He also has a very high voice that is a tad feminine. He also wears a female gender necklace symbol. His programing is to bring out the feminine side of other males.

Nikki experiment 713(My OC): Nikki look like a blue version of Angel. She has a black tribal sun symbol on her chest, her eye lashes are a little shorter, she have four black spikes on her back, she wears a male gender sign necklace, and her programing is to bring out the masculine side of females. Corin and Nikki are boyfriend and girlfriend but in they're relationship, it's role reverse: Corin acts like the girlfriend and Nikki acts like the boyfriend.

Kelome, Nani and Stitch's son(My OC): Kelome has blue fur like his father but darker and has dyed his blue fur with purple streaks going down his back. Kelome has a high voice that he gets from his mother Nani, which he sometimes get shy or embarrised of cause it sounds rather feminine. He is a great singer as his sister. Kelome is hawaiian for Jerome, given to him by his father, he can change back and forth from human to experiment. Kelome has the same powers as his father but he also can run super fast and is super strong.

Kalona, Nani and Stitch's daughter(My OC): Kalona looks like a feminine blue furred version of Stitch. She has the same fur color as Nani, but just as her brother did, she dyed her fur with pink streaks going down her back. The fur around her eyes, under her chin, and down her chest is raven black. Kalona also has the same pink heart on her chest as her mother experiment form. she also has a high voice which is normal for her since she's a girl. She has the power to steal some energy and use it for herself.

Orenos: Zeph's father(My OC): Go to this link on google to see what he looks like:Hades by winter_parham, note that i will change up his clothing apperance and physical apperance in the story so he won't look goth.

Cera Sinclair: Joshua and Naomi's daughter(Joshua-Sinclair OC): Cera has green fur like her mother and blond fur on her chest and stomach. She is often shy and quiet like her father meaning she dosen't talk that much. She is nice and sweet, plus she is very talented.


	2. Chapter 2:First Day, Sexy Back

okay before i begin let me tell you there will be some or a lot of other charaters i didn't mention in the first chapter so, any way i'm gonna make this chapter about my character Zephin and his first day at Camp Black Lake, where bad boys with powers like Zeph there he'll meet Sethan. The first part of the chapter is gonna be about Zeph and his first day at the jail the next part is gonna be about Nani and Stitch in their bed room doing... ya know hot things meaning it's gonna have some lust full things. Well any way enjoy

Chapter Two: First Day, Sexy Back (Sexy back is for what Nani and stitch gonna be doing)

* * *

><p>Zeph was on his way to court in Cobra Bubble's car. Zeph knew he would be in jail longer this time cause neither Eclo nor his dad were here to bail him out this time. Zeph looked through the window as he sighed. The lawyer Zeph had was supposed be a good one which Zeph knew already because he has a lot of great better lawyers. That was in fact how Zeph always get out of jail earlier than he supposed to. Zeph wasn't worried in the least. He knew he wasn't gonna be in jail long and he thought he was always right about these things. At least he thought he was right this time. Cobra checked to see if Zeph was still sitting in the back seat of the car which he was. Cobra continued driving until he got to the courthouse and stopped. Cobra quickly got out of the car and opened the side door Zeph was on. Cobra looked at Zeph with a pretty mean expresion on his face as he pointed to the courthouse.<p>

"Get out, Dark Angel! Your next stop is jail!" Cobra said with a little bit of anger in his voice for some apparent reason, but Zeph didn't care and just walked out. Cobra pushed Zeph when he thought he wasn't walking fast enough. But that was almost a bad idea cause if there wasn't any cops outside, Zeph would have surely killed Cobra.

"Don't push me you big ugly ape," Zeph snapped as he attempted to punch Cobra. The cops led him into the court room. Zeph then moved to his chair as he prepared for his trial to begin. The judge saw Zeph and wasn't very pleased to see him at all as he glared at him.

The judge sighed and said, "Zephin... Zephin Zora Dark Angel. I thought I told you I didn't want to see you in my courtroom ever again!" The judge said raising her voice.

Zeph ignored the judge and sat down.

"The court is now in session" said the judge as he hit his malet on his desk. Everyone was now quiet and sat down as the trial began. Zeph just sighed loudly as the judge began.

The judge glared at Zephin then said, "Zephin Zora Dark Angel, you have been charged with the crimes of: Assault with a deadly weapon, child assault, vandelism of a store at Hawaii on the island Kauai, and authority injury. There are also other crimes I don't have time to name because there's a lot crimes left over that you had done."

Zeph let his lawyer speak for him first. "Well your honor, my client Zeph Dark Angel said, he was everywhere else that night except a store. Plus the child that he assaulted was a fourteen year old boy who was trying to... Well... Abuse my client," Zeph's lawer said, trying to get Zeph out of a lot of trouble. A woman in a black suit and skirt walked into the court room with a large picture in her hand and strange weapon. The picture revealed Zeph kicking down a wooden door that looked like it led to someone's house. Zeph sighed deeply knowing he might have just gotten in more trouble from that photo. The judge looked at Zephin with intense anger on his face.

"Was that you doing nothing, little man?" the judge said upon seeing this evidence.

The woman holding the photo of Zeph and the strange weapon begin to speak, "As you can see Your Honor, this thirteen year old boy also had what looks like an extremely dangerous weapon called a silver 24k Amp."

Zeph was getting madder and madder as his sharp nail scratched through the wooden table.

The judge turned back to Zeph's lawer and said, "Mr. Tim, did you have any general knowledge of Zephin Dark Angel carring this weapon that no child should ever have?" The lawyer was silent for a few seconds then continued.

"Yes Your Honor, I did but... Zeph and his family were in a dangerous place at a dangerous time then, so he needed the weapon for protection," Zeph's lawer said loudly. the judge continued on as he was completely ready to send Zeph to jail.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" Five people announced that Zeph was guilty, however the others was too afraid to say guilty. Another group thought he didn't deserve to go to jail and announced that he was innocent despite the fact about what he have done. But even though there were some that thought he was innocent, he had no avail. There were more people that thought he was guilty instead of innocent. Normally it would be a mistrial, but thanks to Cobra and the CIA, the technicality which would cause a mistrial was ultimately nullified.

The judge glared at Zeph with a smirk at the end of his mouth as he said, "Zephin Dark Angel, this court finds you guilty of; child assault, adult assault, vandelism, stealing, car stealing, authority injury, and other crimes you did," The judge said as he banged his hammer then continued.

"Zephin you have two choices prison or Camp Black Lake," the judge said loudly. Zephin thought about it. He didn't care if he went to a kid detention center because he could survive in jail. Zeph usally got into trouble so much that he was almost used to it. Then Zeph thought something new wouldn't be so bad either so he made a decision.

"Cool, what is this camp like huh?" Zeph said plainly as if he didn't care at all.

The judge seemed to be mad at the fact he had no fear of going to jail. "When you're there for two weeks you won't think it's so funny you little crook!" The judge said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

Zeph just chuckled a little bit, then had a serious look on his face as he looked the judge dead in his face. "Screw you AND the got damn law you old basterd!" Zeph said harshly, as the judge looked at Zeph angrily and banged the hammer really hard.

"THAT'S IT! SEVEN MOUNTHS CAMP BLACK LAKE! GET HIM OUT OF MY COURT ROOM!" The judge yelled as two police men handcuffed Zeph and led him outside to an almost empty bus. The only kids and adults that were on the bus was the gaurds and three kids. One of them looked like Noah Poletiek, but with dark skin. Another other kid had messy/frizzy hair, white skin tone, brown eyes, and his neck was a little long. The third boy was a mexican/_Atallian _kid with a faded hair cut, tan skin, and had a bandanna on. The boy with the messy/frizzy hair stared at Zeph with wide eyes as he walked past him and sat in an empty seat that were two seats behind the kid with frizzy/meesy hair. Zeph didn't bother to speak to either of the kids. Zeph hit the back of his head on the bus seat and thought to himself. He thought about a lot of things, like: how much he hated losing, how much he wanted to beat Cobra Bubbles, and how he's gonna be in jail for seven months. But he mostly thought about Eclo. He didn't know what Gantu have done to him by now after Gantu and Rueben had captured him.

Zeph had grown very close to the little black fured/purple scaled experiment and he started taking him every where with him. Eclo was always prepared and ready for anything while he was with Zeph. After Cobra caught Zeph he didn't know what happened to Eclo except him being kidnaped by Gantu and taken to a space jail with the Leroys and Hamsterviel. Zeph really didn't know what was happining with Eclo there. All Zeph knew right now is that he sured missed him. Soon the bus stopped. Zeph didn't realize how long it have been. It was nighttime in the desert and in the camp looked like a run down town with some cabins. One of the gaurds got up and blew a whistle to alert all the kids on the bus, which was unnesserary because there were four of them in the vehicle.

"Okay girl scouts, get your asses out of the bus and on to the land!" The gaurd said as he was trying to be funny. Zeph walked out the bus when he saw the camp. He saw that it was a wasteland with thousands of holes around the town or camp. Zeph then rubbed his eyes, exhausted from the day he had. One of the guards was nice enough to show the kids around the facility. Zeph saw what camp looked like at first sight, though he was sure it wasn't gonna be fun. For Zeph, it was gonna be a living hell this time.

* * *

><p>*Back at Lilo and Nani's House*<p>

Nani and Stitch were at home alone together while the kids was off with Lilo and Keoni. Nani and Stitch were in bed together. Nani was giggling wildly from Stitch repeatly planting kisses on her neck and also licking her on the cheek and near her ear. Stitch started to blow on Nani's ear a bit. He then started to nibble on her ear while sliding her shirt off her shoulder, revealing her pink bra strap. Nani giggled and blushed at the playful gesture. Stitch then leaned in and kissed Nani lustfuly. Nani started blushing more as the two kissed.

"Oh, Stitch don't punish me. I've been good I promise" Nani said playfuly, as she felt Stitch rubbing her legs. Stitch made a seductive 'prrrr' as he continued to rub up and down Nani's legs until get to her shorts and undid her shorts until she was in her underwear. Stitch then stroked Nani's cheek with his paw as he kissed her with lust and then stroked her soft raven hair with his hands.

"Nani been very, very bad girl" Stitch said with lust in his voice. as his hands started going back down Nani legs and then back up between her legs, causing Nani to moan more as she stroked Stitch's ears.

* * *

><p>*At Joshua Home*<p>

Joshua was sitting alone in the living room as he had done for years now. It had been several years since his parents died and Joshua refuse to go into a orphanage. Joshua had been living alone without his parents for a while now and had been really lonely ever since that day. He was too young to watch his parents leave him. There were even times that Josh almost forgot what his parents look like since they've been dead for six or seven years now, not that Josh knew how long it's been since his parents died cause he hadn't been getting that much education.


	3. Chapter 3:Eclo's Jail Break

Chapter three, this is wear Eclo gonna escape from the space jail and find experiment 888. Which Eclo gonna name Nagative for one thing experiment 888 can control gravity and is a little dumb. I'm gonna try to add a part about Joshua since the last chapter part about Joshua was too short also i'm gonna add some with Nani and Stitch i'm gonna start off with Nani and Stitch first, okay enjoy the chapter.

Note: That Nani and Stitch first born duaghter name is Lynnae

Chapter Three: Eclo's Jail break

* * *

><p>Nani and Stitch was laying in bed after what have happened last night. They were both pretty tired so they decided to sleep in. Both Stitch and Nani knew they were gonna have a new baby soon. Stitch notice Nani had her arm around him and wrapped his arms around her's. Stitch loving the feeling of Nani being next to him. Nani saw Stitch cuddling with her arm and thought it was really cute the way Stitch was cuddling with her arm. She then kissed Stitch on the ear as she scrached the back of his ears with her free arm, sending shivers went down Stitch's spine as that happened. Stitch then blushed slightly and rolled over to look at Nani. He gazed at her beauty and stroked her cheek as he purred happily. Stitch looked at Nani dreamily and licked her softly on the lips and nose. Nani chuckled a little and kissed Stitch on his nose as she petted him on the head. They were about to kis each other until...<p>

"MOM... DAD, Kelona won't give me back my makeup!" yelled their duaghter angrily from down stairs, causing Nani and Stitch to sigh deeply. Stitch got out of bed and rubbed his eyes since he was very exhausted from getting up early again when he didn't want to but knew he had to get up some time in the morning. Nani also sighed in frustration as she got up, grabbed her robe, and put it on. Nani and Stitch's kids been fighting for days now and it felt like a year to them because they would never stop argueing, fighting, and taking each other's things without asking. Sometimes their first born daughter, Lynnae, would lose her temper and beat her younger siblings.

Lynnae's yelling and screaming could still be heard from upstairs, "KELONA! GIVE ME BACK MY LIPSTICK!"

Nani and Stitch heard their daughter yell at her little sister, Kelona, as they heard something smash.

"Oh God no!" Nani said in shock as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could before something bad would happen. Stitch quickly followed behind Nani. Stitch jumped down the stairs and saw his daughter pulling her little sister by the antennas. Lynnae had: Black hair, brown eyes, and the same skin tone like her mother as well as sharp teeth and nails which she got from her father. She was wearing tight jean shorts and a jean jacket with flowers and butterfly design on the back. Luckily Nani got to her daughter and grabbed her before she could hit her little sister. Lynnae then tried to hit her little sister again but Nani glared at her and she backed down as Nani gave her a signal to stop and behave. Stitch came back holding his younger daughter who was scared and crying because her older sister was trying to attack her. Stitch glared at his older daughter as he was very ashamed of her for doing this to her younger sister. Nani was the first one to start fussing at her daughter for what she'd done.

"Young lady what did you do to your little sister!" Nani yelled with the anger growing in her voice as she looked at her daughter sternly.

"Start talking Lynnae!" Stitch yelled still holding his crying younger daughter.

Lynnae stared at her feet then back at her parents as she knew she was gonna get in trouble, "Mom... daddy, I-I... I was trying to get my make up back from Kelona because she took it out of my room and I..."

Lynnae was cut off by her little sister who was still crying on her father's chest, "Daddy! L-Lynnae grabed my arm and squeezed it... really hard!. Then she grabbed my antennas and yanked them!" Kelona said crying even harder.

Both Nani and Stitch shot an angry glare at their daughter after hearing what she'd done. Lynnae looked done at her feet with guilt and back at her parents who still looked pretty mad about the whole thing. Stitch soon spoke after Nani.

"Why Lynnae hurt ke-ja(little) sister? Kelona naga mean it!" Stitch said as he wiped away some of Kelona's tears.

Lynnae was really started fill ashamed for what she've done and looked sad, Nani was the first one to speak yet again, "You know what young lady you are grounded for a whole week! Now go to your room!" Nani yelled with anger in her voice. Lynnae, not wanting to be told twice, did as she was told and ran up to her room. Nani went up to go talk to her daughter while Stitch stayed downstairs to comfert their younger daughter.

***Meanwhile with Joshua Sinclair***

Joshua was at home alone cutting school yet again for another day of walking down the srteet. He'd never been to school that much for the fact of not caring if he went to school or not. Joshua was wearing a leather jacket which he stole from a store yestreday. And he also had silver remote control with numbers on them and at the bottom of the remote it said 'Dimensional Transporter' on it.

Joshua had been very paranoid about things ever since he came across a number of thugs and gangs on the street. Joshua had to be extra careful of where he went. Joshua still haven't forgot about the last assault he suffered from the other day.

Joshua's Flashback assalt

Joshua remembered some kid tackled him on to the ground, then pulled him up and threw him down again as he kicked him in the chest. Joshua had no way to escape because he was coming too fast. Joshua hit him in the stomach with his elbow as he tried to escape, but yet again to no avail. He hit Joshua in the back with a pipe. Joshua somehow fell backwards onto his back which caused him to hit the back of his head on the concrete ground. The person then landed on Joshua's chest with his knees. He then started hitting Joshua in the middle of his face with the palm of his hand and started punching him in the chest. Joshua then took many blows to the head which could have damaged Joshua's brain, but he luckily came out with a full recovery after the assault. Joshua's vison became blurry, black, and white which made it hard for Joshua to fight back because he could not see straight. Joshua also felt the stranger punch him in the stomach and ribs which made it hard for Joshua to breath. Joshua was bleeding from his mouth, face, nose, and cheek from the number of blows he recevied to the head. The stranger then forced Joshua's head to the concrete floor as he was about to deliver the final blow.

"Stop get off me please!" Joshua said in a angry yet pledding tone.

"Shut up! I will stop after you give me back my weapon, freak!" The person said as he punched Joshua in the face again. After that final blow, Joshua was knocked out cold and everything went black.

End of Joshua's Flashback assalt

Joshua quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard police sirens coming down the street towards Joshua. Joshua started walking faster and faster. As the police cars came closer Joshua started running as fast as he could. He was lucky the cops didn't see him. Joshua ran all the way down the street and over a stone bridge. He stopped at the stone bridge and threw something he stole over the bridge. It was the lether jacket and the white and gold rod he had. He then ran into an ally so the cops couldn't find and chase after him.

* * *

><p><span>*Meanwhile with Eclo in jail*<span>

Eclo was scratching and clawing at the bars trying to break the jail cell open. The bars looked like they were getting weak and all bent. Eclo backed all the way to the back of his jail cell and used his wings to burst and through door and out of the jail cell with all his might.

When Eclo was out of his jail cell, he took a look around and noticed Zeph wasn't with him.

"Zeph... Zeph?" Eclo said looking around for his friend. "Zeph werga(where) are youga?" Eclo said, but still no response from his friend.

He then flew down from the platform where his jail cell was and into the hall way. He then started to sniff around the hallway in search for his friend. After a while of sniffing, he still couldn't pick up Zeph's scent. Eclo sat down and sighed in disappointment at the fact he could'nt find his friend anywhere. Eclo then heard footsteps down the hall and quickly hid to be waiting for the perfect time to strike his prey. Soon a female alien creature that looked like one of the crew members of the Galactic Armada walked by Eclo he grabbed her from behind and threw her against the wall, then slammed her on the floor. He bit down on her stomach. In a matter of minutes half of her blood was gone.

Eclo was surprise that that nobody heard a body being slammed against the wall and onto the floor. Eclo flew to the top of the jail and explored the jail from above so he could find a quick exit out of the jail and back to Earth with Zeph. Eclo landed on the wall and started to crawl along the topside of the wall, looking for any way to escape from the jail. Eclo jumped down onto a railing and watched everything from above. He saw Gantu and Rueben walk by some of the other jail cells to do a head count of the prisoners. Eclo knew it'd be smart to get out of there while he could before Gantu realized he was gone. So he ran on top of the railing as fast as he could. He didn't fall thanks to his amazing balance and the fact he had no fear of falling. He jumped on a nearby window so no one would see him coming when the guards walked by. As soon it was safe, Eclo jumped down and quietly sneaked around. He was about to walk into a dark roon until all of a sudden, the alarm went off. By the time the alarm went off, he knew he didn't have enough time left and quickly ran into the room. Eclo turned on the lights and it appered to be a lab with alien technology, six pods, and a computer way in the back of the room.

Eclo soon started to explore the room for any way to escape from the jail. He found several metal weapons and guns. Eclo went over to one of the big pods and smashed it on the ground to open it up. The guards was beating on the outside of the door trying to get it open so they could capture Eclo.

"Come out of that room now, you little abomination!" Gantu yelled while trying to break down the door.

"Ya, come on out and take it like freak!"Reuben also yelled trying to open up the door.

However it was locked tight so none of them could break in the room, for now. Eclo knew that door wouldn't hold for long so he began to look for a fast way out. He walked over to the big glass pods and knocked one over to see if he could find anything. He knocked over two more then looked on the ground and saw something that might help him and help him fast since Eclo was getting nervous from the fact the door was almost broke down. Eclo found one of Zeph's experiment pods. this one was silver with the numbers '888'. Eclo knew what that meant since Zeph told him about his experiments pods. When pod of one the experiments Zeph created was silver or gold that meant something. Gold was powerful while silver was in the middle of strong and powerful. Eclo quickly spit on the experiment pod to activate it.

The experiment pod soon activated into a new experiment that looked like a black version of Stitch with white eyes. He had white star patterns all over his fur and white claws. Even though it looked like a good experiment, Eclo saw that it didn't look that bright at all. At that moment, Gantu finally broke down the door and was about to catch Eclo again, but then all of a sudden, everything except Eclo and the other experiment was floating in the air. Gantu was completely surprised from how he was floating in the air. Eclo saw the experimen'ts eyes glowing bright white as well as the stars on his fur.

"Gantu, I think someone turned off the gravity," Rueben said in a surpried and confused tone.

That's when Eclo thought of the perfect name for the new experiment. "Meega will call you Nagative!" Eclo said with excitement

The other experiment looked at Eclo and smiled at him as he clearly loved that name. Nagative and Eclo saw an airlock on the other side of the room that might lead to a escape ship. Eclo quickly grabbed Nagative and flew over to the airlock which led to where the ship was. When Eclo was in the ship he quickly turned on the auto pilot and set the coordinates to Earth to expedite his escape. Eclo still intended to take over the controls of the ship anyways. Eclo could hear the guards banging on the outside of the ship, yelling for for to come out. However Eclo ignored them and started up the ship. As soon as the ship started up, he flew out the side the structure leaving a hole on the other side of the prison. Eclo laughed as he flew back to Earth and waiting for the moment to finally reunite of his friend Zeph.

*Zeph at Prison*

Zeph just came back from working all day on digging holes. He was completely weak and exhausted from working all day and digging holes. Zeph even had big red spots from blisters on his hands and they were bleeding. Zeph couldn't even use his powers because he was completely tired and exhausted from being in the hot sun all day. Soon the kids that were on the bus with Zeph came into the tent with him. Zeph sighed in frustration as he wasn't very pleased to see most of them. One of the kids that was Mexican/Italian came over to him and sat by him and for some reason Zeph didn't try to punch him.

"Hey man so uh... Long time no see?" He said trying to start conversation.

Zeph didn't respond for a few minutes and just stared right at the wall then responded, "Hey Ariano, how'd you get sent here?" Zeph questioned with concern as he continued, "I got sent here because that bitch Cobra Bubbles caught me breaking into a store!"

Zeph had anger in his voice as he mentioned the name, "Cobra Bubbles" like it was a bad taste in his mouth. The kid Zeph called Ariano took a deep breath and began, "Well man, I don't how or why I did it, but I broke in to a CIA base where they were doing these experiments on things. Anyway, I just so happen to accidentally got in the way of one of those things and it gave me powers. but I really don't know how to use them yet and therefore I can't."

Ariano said clapping his hands together for some reason before continuing. "So anyway amigo, one of the adults here wants to see you for something important and iI think you'll like it," Ariano assured Zeph before going any further, he then continued on, "And Zeph, you will also see some of those other kids you saw on the bus. The best part is that nobody else in camp knows about our amazing gifts and..." Ariano was cut off by Zeph.

"Yes Ariano, I know my whole family was born with them. Come to think of it, everyone in my dimension is born with them," Zeph said as his friend took him to the place he needed to go where they were free to rome around since the place was in the middle of the desert. Zeph and Ariano soon got there. The cabin was big and made of wood like any other cabin. They decided to walk in and let themselves in. When they walked in the cabin where they saw a man with short brown hair and kind of chubby. He wore yellow sunglasses and most of his clothing was green like the green jacket, gloves, and belt. His pants were beige and he had brown shorts. The man looked up at the two of them.

"Well, hey kids. C'mon and sit right dowm, make yourselves comfortable, I invited you," He said in a kind and happy tone. He also had an low country/western accent.

Zeph and Ariano sat down on a couch across from the man on the other couch. The man introduced himself first. "My name's Jarold. I'm one of the people who help around camp," Jarold said while opening a bottle of beer and drinking it. Zephin and Ariano introduced themselves as Jarold continued the conversation.

"Now let me tell yal something you would like. I saw what your friend there could do. Mr. Zephin Z. Dark Angel... ha, you have a strange name don't you boy?" Jarold said trying to make them laugh a little bit.

Ariano laughed a bit but when Zeph looked at him with an angry expression on his face, Ariano stopped laughing immediately and Jarold continued.

"So I got some friends. I want you to help me out with some stuff here to so we can all get out of here man. Until then, I'll give you permission to get the special treatment and eat real food instead of this prison slop what ya say?" Jarold said hoping they would agree.

Both Zeph and Ariano looked at each other and smiled as they knew that was a sweet deal until they escape and they could all work together.

"So when do we get started on this stuff?" Zeph said with a smile as he was happy to get this deal.

* * *

><p><span>*Meanwhile with Joshua Sinclair*<span>

Joshua was tired and out of breath from running from the cops. He soon made it to the beach where there were several other people. He ran through the crowds, then looked back and saw that the cops were still following him. he started running faster down the beach. he then ran into the forest where the cops might not think of looking for him at. Joshua started running through the forest to get as far away from the cops as possible. He soon got to Lilo and Stitch's house. He didn't realize how far he had until he hit Nani's car, flipped over it, and hit the ground hard. Joshua was in pain but got up as fast as could. He then limped behind the house and eventually found an open window which was something he usually never saw in California since nearly everyone would shut there windows entirely. Joshua then jumped in the window to hide. When Joshua was inside, he saw some things in Jumba's lab he really liked. He then saw a bag on the floor and decided to use that to take some stuff from Jumba's lab. When the door opened up Joshua was about to be in for a world of pain. Jumba walked through the door and spotted him stealing some stuff. Standing next to Jumba was a green-furred female experiment who was a bit taller then Stitch, but shorter then 631. The female alien had a black and blue Thai Chi emblem on her chest. Joshua tried to run but he knew there was no where to go.

"631, please to be stopping intruder! He must not be escaping!" Jumba said with anger in his voice.

That was all the green-furred experiment needed to hear to get ready to beat Joshua. Experiment 631 pounced on Joshua, causing both of them to break through the window and fall on the ground outside. Joshua tried to run, but 631 grabbed both of his arms and threw him back onto the ground. She then scratched Joshua on his cheek and bit him on the shoulder before she started punching Joshua's face into the ground. Joshua had no way of escaping until Lilo came to help him. Lilo grabbed 631 and got her away from Joshua.

"Naomi, stop what are you doing! Don't hurt him!" Lilo said trying to hold Naomi still.

Naomi was wiggling and struggling as well as screaming as she tried to get to Joshua to finish him off. However she couldn't get to him with Lilo was holding her back. Naomi started talking while still struggling to get away from Lilo.

"Gaba youga doing? He broke in Jumba's lab aka boocha!" Naomi yelled trying to get Lilo to let her go, but she wouldn't let go.

Lilo turned to Joshua as she asked, "Aloha, my name..."

Without saying a word, Joshua picked up the bag he had gotten from Jumba's lab and bolted into the woods.

Naomi growls at Lilo as she spat out, "Yuuga let him get away!"

Jumba stepped up to Lilo as he added, "And evil boy had stolen evil genius teleportation device!"

Lilo huffed as she said, "Well your experiment almost killed him!"

Naomi growled as she replied, "Meega naga going to kill him... Naomi just wanted to mutilate him a bit."

Lilo just shook her head as she faced Jumba. "When I told you that you could create another experiment programmed to be your security guard, I had no idea you'd train her to hurt someone so bad when she'd could have just as easily restrained him!"

Meanwhile, Joshua ran through the forest as fast as he could, hoping to lose that crazed creature who had attacked him. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Joshua's arm and pulled him off the path. Joshua turned and saw a young female close to his age standing in front of him. She had tanned skin, long black hair with glitter, and all black eyes which reminded Joshua of that other kid who attacked him the other day, then got busted. The only difference was that the one who attacked him was a guy while this was obviously a girl. She was wearing a short sleeve urban camo shirt with some holes in the shoulder as well as black jean shorts coming just above her knees.

"Ummm... who are..."

The girl pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Joshua as she said, "Names Zora. And you and I have some unfinished business."

Joshua looked at Zora with confusion as he asked, "I... I don't understand..."

Zora fired a shot right next to Joshua's feet to let him know she was serious. "Let me spell it out for you! You stole something of mine and tried to hideout in some parallel universe!"

Joshua started trembling, not sure what this girl had in mind for him. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Joshua and I..."

Zora backhanded Joshua as she spat out, "You're not fooling me Joshleen! I know those eyes anywhere. Cutting your hair and talking in a lower tone of voice isn't going to fool me! Now don't move!"

Zora then took out a small device and typed in several keys. Moments later a blue energy field appeared around them and dissipated moments later. Both Zora and Joshua were gone.

* * *

><p>Okay hoped you liked this one cause i made the chapter longer this time and added more stuff to it the next chapter will be great too.<p>

Read and Reveiw.


	4. Chapter 4: Famliy Issues, Kabira

Okay here is the Fourth chapter of the story in this chapter it's gonna have the GR versons of the characters in this story like the Lilo and Stitch group and Zeph's group there will also be some new characters in Zeph's group named Kabira, Corin, and Nikki I'm gonna start off with Joshua in the GR unirverse so you can all see how he's doing and Zeph is gonna get out really fast cause thanks to Kabira's experiment pod Zeph will dig up he'll get out of there also thanks to Jarold and Eclo so enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Four: Famliy Issues, Kabira

* * *

><p>Joshua was in some kind of room tied up in a chair and a bag over his head. Joshua was struggling and trying to get away from wherever he was. Joshua then heard foot steps in the room. He quickly got scared from the fact he didn't know who was in the room and was afraid that whoever was in the room was gonna kill him. He started to struggle again, but it was pointless to try and break out cause he was tied up in chains so he couldn't leave so earsily. The bag was soon taken off Joshua's head. It took a while for him to get used to the light. He noticed that he was in some sort of basement that had a TV, sofas, and some washing machines that was in front of his face when he adjusted to the light, he saw Zora again but this time her clothes were different. She had on a leather skirt, a leather vest, and a long sleeve pink shirt underneath the vest. She was also wearing black boots with belts and zippers on them. She was also wearing make up. She had on pink lipstick and black eye shadow. Joshua didn't know why she decided to change her clothes but he was guessing she was trying to look cute while doing whatever she had in store for Joshua. Although Joshua had to admit she did look pretty.<p>

Zora walked closer to Joshua as she folded her arms and then bent over to be at eye level with him since he was tied up with chains in a chair. Joshua was going to start talikng first, but then she put her finger on Joshua's forehead. Joshua was confused at why she did that, but was to afraid to ask why. Zora was the one to start talking.

"Look Joshleen, I'm in a damn hurry. Gabriel needs something fast so I need you to help me out by giving me back that weapon and those little items of mine before i decide to break you," Zora said as she dragged her finger down his face while showing some dark aura on her finger tip.

Joshua started to get a little frustrated cause she wouldn't drop whatever she was talking about. Joshua wasn't very smart but he knew he didn't have anything that belonged to her.

"Look, how many times do i have to say it? I don't have..."

Zora got mad and slapped Joshua in the face leaving a big red spot on his cheek that covered his whole cheek. Joshua yelped out in pain as he panted. He was trying to calm down from the pain he was feeling. Joshua knew girls slapped hard, however this girl slapped him too hard and at that point Joshua knew she wasn't an ordinary girl. Just then, another creature came from behind Zora. It looked very similar to the creature Joshua was nearly killed by. It had the same black fur, arrowed tail, and wings as Eclo, except this creature was obviously female. Several differences included the fact she had pink eyes, pink scales, and pink claws. She looked like a black furred and pink scaled verson of Angel, but her antennas were pointy and sharp.

"Hey there Zora. So how's it going with Joshleen? Is she talking yet or what?" the experiment asked while walking up to Joshua.

Zora shook her head in response as she picked up where she left off. "But you know what Melantha? I'm glad you're here cause I'm gonna need you to help me out here. Warn Joshleen what we're gonna do to her if she don't spill the beans," Zora said plainly as if it were nothing.

Melantha sighed as she began. "Look Joshleen, you don't wanna get us mad. You've got something of ours, so please just tell us. It'll be much easier on you," Melantha said as she tried to warn him, however Joshua just had a blank expresion on his face.

Zora walked over to Joshua, looked him in the eyes and then slapped him hard across the face. She punched and scratched him in the face, then she slapped him again on the same side of his face she slapped him the first time. Joshua screamed in pain as the right side of his cheek started bleeding.

"OW, OW, HEY... THAT'S MY FACE AND YOU ALMOST SCRATCHED MY EYE YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

At hearing this, Zora quickly got mad as she scratched Joshua again on the same side of his face, but this time she scratched him across his face instead of just his right cheek. Joshua yelled loudly as the pain went through his face and her nails felt like they went a little deeper. Just then, a purple and black blast that came out of Zora's hands and shot him in the knee he screamed again as tears started falling down his face. Joshua didn't blame himself for beginning to cry as this was a very painful experience he was feeling.

"OW, OW...Wait wait please i don't have anything that belongs to you i swear..."

Zora kicked Joshua in the knee she had shot when she got angry. Joshua yelped louder as the pain from his knee increased. Zora then kicked Joshua in the same knee again but this time harder. Joshua yelped again as he panted, still trying to calm down from the pain. Joshua now knew she was not a normal person. She was too strong to be a normal person and had dark aura on her finger tip.

"Tell me now or I'll kill you bitch! I mean it!" Zora said as she pointed a rifle at Joshua's head that appeared in her hand.

"You better tell the girl what she wants to know before she kills you," Melantha said plainly as she watched Zora beat and torment Joshua. Zora removed the rifle from Joshua's head for a while so she could kick him in the stomach. Joshua coughed and gasped for air as her powerful kick hit his stomach hard.

"C'mom, I don't know what you're talking about. Just let me go!" Joshua said as the tears continued to flow down his face.

Melantha put her hand on Zora's shoulder as she wanted to talk to Joshua next. She started by sighing as she really didn't feel like talking.

"Look Joshleen, listen to really don't have time for this. How about you tell us the last place you were before we kill you and I mean kill you because I'm sick of waiting for ya to respond," Melantha said as the anger in her voice grew at the end of her sentence.

Joshua started breathing and panting as he tried to remember where he last was so they could stop, although Zora didn't give him enough time to think as she put the rifle back to his head as she started, "Look Joshleen, I'm getting tired of this. Now pick a number between one and five."

She didn't give him enough time to think as slapped him on the exact same side of his face and then backhanded him on the other side of his face.

"HURRY UP!" Zora yelled in anger as she kicked Joshua's knee again causing him to yell in pain again.

"I don't know a number between one and five!" Joshua yelled in pain.

Upon hearing this, Zora just realized something as she heard what Joshua's said. He really sounded like he was lying. To make sure he wasn't lying, Zora started asking him most of the easest knowledgeable questions and he got them all wrong. He even got some easy math questions wrong as well. Once Zora found out how stupid Joshua was she found out that this really wasn't the real Joshleen Sinclair.

"You son of a BITCH!" Zora exclaimed as she hit Joshua in the head with the bottom part of the rifle gun, lnocking him and his chair on the floor. Soon two more dark green female experiments came in the room as they heard Joshua slam on the floor hard.

One experiment looked like a dark green fured female verson of Nero aka 627. She still had the same shaped head as Nero, but she had longer eye lashes, a feminine build, and feminine eyes. She walked up to were Zora was and stood by her as she stared at Joshua and laughed at his beaten appearance.

"So, guess you didn't get nothing out of her did ya?" Nerina said plainly as the other female experiment walked up.

She also had dark green fur and looked like a female verson of Leroy. She also had long antennas. She looked at Zora then at Joshua. She saw how bad she hurt Joshua and just stared at him. Zora looked down at the other female experiment as she calmed down and decided to talk.

"Okay Leslie, come with me. We need to go back to the alternate universe so we can catch the REAL Joshleen before she goes too far" Zora said as she grabbed the teleportation device and typed in some numbers but stopped when she just remembered something. "Oh and Melantha? I need you to stay here and keep an eye on this bastard here."

Melantha glanced at Joshua one time and nodded her head in response as Zora typed in more keys. Moments later, the blue energy field from before appeared around them and they were gone

*Zephin in jail*

Zeph came back from digging holes again after a long hard day of prison work but it paid off because he found one of his gold experiment pods with the numbers '707' on it. This was a great time to get out of jail once and for all. He could have used his abilites a long time ago but couldn't since he had no energy. Soon Ariano walked in the tent as Zeph was looking at the gold experiment pod.

"Oh gold. Hey man, you gonna share that with me...OWW!"

Zeph slapped Ariano's hand away from the experiment pod so he wouldn't try and trade it for something stupid.

"Ariano, this experiment pod is one of the stronger ones that can help get us out of jail so don't do anything stupid with it okay. I'm gonna go get my water and pour it on the experiment pod to activate it okay," Zeph said as he took it to the water truck outside.

Ariano followed behind Zeph as he went out to the digging grounds to where the water truck was to activate it. Just then, the kids around Zeph saw what he had in his hands and was walking up to him and trying to take it. Most of them failed, but one boy who was black with some glasses and a tank top with orange jail pants took the pod from Zeph and walked away although Zeph was not about to let him get away.

"Hey you son of a bitch give me that back!" Zeph said as he tried to get it out of his hands but then he pushed Zeph on the ground.

"Yeah, what you gonna do if i don't fool?" he said in a ghetto tone.

Zeph quickly got mad, got up, picked up a nearby shovel, and hit him in the face with the blade of the shovel.

He fell down with his left cheek bleeding and his glasses knocked off his face. The shovel left a big deep scratch on his face. Zeph walked over to where the kid was laying at not caring if he was dead or not. He just took the pod back and put in the pocket of his jail clothes.

"Damn, man. That was brutal but at least we've got that experiment pod," Ariano said as he patted Zeph on his shoulder and continued to walk over to the water truck.

Most of the kids stared at Zeph and Ariano like they were monsters. Zeph didn't care but it seemed to bother Ariano a little bit more because they wouldn't stop worrying about people staring at him just when he was about to approach the water truck. Three other kids that were sent to the prison was standing in front of him with a threatening look on their faces but Zeph was not in the mood to take on all of them today as he was ready to get this jail thing over with so he wouldn't have to come back here.

"Yo! What's that you got there? Is that gold?" one of them said getting into Zeph's face.

Zeph started fake coughing to make fun of their breath to get them mad so he could just destroy them with the shovel he had.

"Hey boy you don't wanna mess with us cause you'll just be in a lot of pain once we get done with you!" One of them said as he shoved Zeph which was a bad mistake because right after he shoved him, Zeph hit the boy with the blade of the shovel. He then hit the other kid with shovel as well by that time there was only one of them left. Zeph jabbed him in the neck with the sharp part of the shovel. He fall down hard on the ground either dead or unconscious.

Zeph taunted at his victory as his friend came behind him and saw what he have done to the other prisoners.

"Damn s.a. that was so freaking brutal man but at least we can finally use that pod to get out of here. You go activate it and I'll go get Jarold, okay man!" Ariano said then ran off.

Zeph walked up to the side of the water truck and punched a hole in one of the barrels, causing the water to pour down out of the barrel quickly. As this happened Zeph put the gold experiment pod under where the water was pouring down. Seconds later, the experiment pod started glowing a beautiful golden light and it turned into an experiment that was in the form of Angel but had green snake skin with green snakes for antennas. Soon one of the prisoners came to where Zeph was and tried to grab Zeph, but when he looked in the experiment's eyes he quickly turned into stone.

Zeph quickly covered his eyes so he wouldn't be turned to stone next then got up and pointed to the rest of the land so she would also turn them to stone. She smiled and ran over to where the rest of the prisoners were. When Zeph couldn't see her eyes anymore he jumped on the hood of the car as he saw most of the prisoners were now stone and the rest of them was running in fear as Zeph smiled at how strong the experiment was.

He looked at the landscape and smiled at the stone victims as he said, "Yep, we're going home... But first I'm gonna change my criminal records on one of these computers then go find Ariano and Mr. Jarold before Kabira does." Zeph then jumped off the car and noticed he have just named the experiment how named just popped in his head.

*Back at Lilo's House With Nani's Family*

Lynnae was in her room laying down on her bed still thinking about the fight she had with her parents and her little sister. She was still mad at both her sister as well her parents for always sticking up for Kelona just because she's younger. Kelona was a little more mad at her mother because her mother didn't even want to ask Lynnae about her side of the story and just went with Kelona's. Lynnae was mad at her sister but more at her mother for taking Kelona's side over hers whom Lynnae clamed started the fight in the first place since she said she took her make up out of her room. Then she thought about her father. Lynnae thought her father was supposed to be reasonable and talk about what happened first but he barely did that with Lynnea and let her get grounded while it should have been Kelona. Lynnae was also thinking about her little sister she felt bad and guilty about what she've done but then when she thought about it more she thought Kelona should have been grounded for a week instead of her because she was the one who stole her makeup in the first place. Lynnae then got out of her bed and and walked out of her room as she headed towards Jumba's lab to get some stuff. Lynnae didn't care if she was just passing or not, she just needed to get some things out of Jumba's lab.

Lynnae opend the door to Jumba's lab and and looked around to see if she could find anything good for her to use on her sister. She walked over to Jumba's desk, then broke open the lock on it and throw it somewhere in the room. Lynnae bent down and started rummaging through the drawer. She just saw some stuff that Jumba uses for his projects when he's making his new experiments. That stuff she didn't want so she threw it on the ground. She heard some of it break after hitting the ground but Lynnae really didn't care much at all. Soon Lynnae's little brother Kelome came in and saw that she was looking through Jumba's lab for something. Kelome then walked up to his sister and just looked at her before starting.

"Hey Lynnae, are taking some stuff out of Jumba's lab?" Kelome said as he stared at his bigger sister. Lynnae responded by nodding her head but still looking through Jumba's desk for something she said she would use on her little sister, "What your trying to look for sis, a weapon?" Kelome asked as he looked in the drawer to see what was in it.

"Well Kelome, if you must know I'm trying to look for something to use on Kelona to... You know, spank her if she ever comes into my room again because mom and dad get mad at me when I try to beat up Kelona but they can't get mad at me when i spank her cause that's what some parents do. They can't argue with that" Lynnae said as she smiled happily at finding something to use on Kelona, "Oh, this will do" Lynnae said as she took out a ruler and a belt out of the drawer. Neither Kelome or Lynnae noticed but Jumba was right behind them getting ready to yell.

"LITTLE CHILDREN YOU BEING STEALING FROM EVIL GENIUS'S LAB!" Jumba yelled.

Kelome looked a little frightened but Lynnae didn't show any fear at all. "Yep," Lynnae said planly as she closed the drawer to Jumba's desk and started looking for more stuff.

Jumba started looking more mad as he said, "Bigger bigger girl's little daughter should be getting for school!" Jumba yelled sounding madder. Kelome ran out of Jumba's lab to go downstairs to get ready for school while Lynnae did or said nothing as she continued to look through Jumba's things. Jumba then lost his temper as he stomped towards Lynnae and yelled, "Young lady needing to be going to school this..."

"Get off my back old man!" Lynnea yelled as she looked Jumba dead in the face and walked out of his lab. Lynnae then went back in her room to get ready for school. She then went in front of her mirror to comb her hair to make it look pretty. She took her makeup that she hid in her pocket and looked around to make sure her mother was not coming. Since the reason Lynnae had beaten up her sister was over her makeup, Nani had grounded her from using makeup. She then got her lipstick and eyeshadow then started applying lipstick to her lips and eye shadow on her eye lids. "_Mom and dad will never know now this will just be one time,"_ Lynnae thought as she put some more make up on her face before she went to school. She had twelve more minutes before the school bus arrived. Just then Nani came into Lynnae's room while Lynnae was putting on make up. Lynnae jumped and turned around as her mother came in the room. Nani gasped as see saw her daughter applying make up after she told her not to. What was once shock on Nani's face turned into complete anger when she saw Lynnae with makeup on. Lynnae chuckled nervously as she knew she was gonna get in even more trouble again.

"Lynnae, what the hell!" Nani said in an angry tone as she stared at the make up on her face. Nani then walked up to Lynnae as she wiped some eye shadow off with her thumb and examined it.

"Lynnae is this make up young lady?" Nani said with anger in her voice.

Lynnae was silent for a few minutes then said, "Uh, no mom it's... Ah? Face paint. I painted my eye lids gold and my lips red," Lynnae said in a still nervous tone.

Nani looked at Lynnae again with an angry expresion as she was really mad that her duaghter disobey her. Soon Nani started yelling and and fussing at her duaghter for not listening to her and for disobeying her after she punished her. Nani yelled at Lynnae out so long that she had missed the school bus. Onced Nani realized Lynnae missed the bus cause she had to fuss at her, Nani got even madder.

"Okay Lynnae, you have disobeyed me and didn't listen to me after I punished you. So I've decided to do double your punishment," Nani said as she paused before continuing. Lynnae stared at her mother in fear as she was waiting for what was about to happen. "Your grounded for another week for disobeying me and you get two more days for missing the bus. Now get the make up off your face and come on so I can take you to school" Nani said as she grabbed all the makeup she saw and walked out Lynnae's room.

Lynnae stood up fast and looked at her mother as she walked out her room, "What!" Lynnae said as she grunted, wiped the make up off her face, got her bookbag and walked out her room to go to school.

* * *

><p><span>*Mean While At School Where Kelome, Lilo and Keoni was*<span>

Kelome was riding on his uncle's back and he was having fun since he was five and still young. Kelome was laughing and having fun as his Uncle Keoni was letting him ride on his back on his way to school. Lilo then walked up behind the two boys having fun as she picked up Kelome swung him around one time.

"Alright Kelome, me and Keoni have to go now okay," Lilo said putting Kelome down as she saw he was a little disappointed at this.

"Aww why you have to go? Don't go yet, we having a lot of fun" Kelome said with a slightly disappointed tone while hugging his Aunt Lilo and his Uncle Keoni.

Lilo knelt down to be at eye level with Kelome. "Oh, we have to go Kelome. Me and Keoni have to go somewhere but don't worry. We'll be back to pick you up during school but don't tell my sister cause she'll say no," Lilo said as she winked her eye at Kelome and then winked he winked back at Lilo and hugged her then hugged Keoni before running off to school.

"Later little guy!" Keoni said to his nephew as he and Lilo walked back into their car. No one around the school grounds noticed but there were two experiment gold experiment pods that had the numbers '712' and '713' on it and for some odd reason it started raining very hard. Three or five rain drops hit the experiment pods and they soon activated and turned into experiments. One was a blue female experiment and an orange male yet feminine looking experiment. They then set sights on the school they both smiled mischievously as they ran towards the school ready to create trouble.

* * *

><p>Here is chapter four hope i made it good for the writers to read also if you were wondering about Joshua and Naomi's duaghter she will soon be in one of my upcoming chapters the chapters will be like time passing by so she will be in one of them.<p>

Read & Reveiw


End file.
